


Weird

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fusion, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki's spell did something...weird.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> for my s1 square "fusion" for the tony stark bingo!

_ This is so weird, _ Tony thought to himself, for once not hyperbolizing when that sentence crossed his mind.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was standing right in front of him, Commander S'chn T'gai Spock next to him, as always.

“Oh my god, Loki, Loki you gotta see this,” Tony said, feeling around behind him until he could tug Loki around beside him instead of behind him. “I think your spell did something…  _ weird. _ ”

“Spell?” Spock questioned. “Magic is simply something too accelerated scientifically for society to as of yet understand.”

“ _ Oh my god, you actually paraphrased Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos and that will be your insurance against any shenanigans that may induce a crossover of science and magic.
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
